


Chloes biggest Wish

by Theryyx



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Arcadia Bay, Cute, Engagement, F/F, F/M, Family, Funny, Gay, Important questions, Love, Nervous, Sweet, Wedding, amber house, chloe is oldfashion, chloes pov, important
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22999654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theryyx/pseuds/Theryyx
Summary: Chloe and Rachel are now together since over 5 years, it was just a matter of time until they engagement. Chloe is very old fashioned and ask James and Rose if shes allowed to marrie there daughter, Chloe is very nervous, even has a "talk" with her dad, will this all hopefully go alright?(no lis or bts events, both are 20- Chloes POV)
Relationships: James Amber/Rose Amber, Rachel Amber & Chloe Price, Rachel Amber/Chloe Price
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Chloes biggest Wish

**Chloes POV:**

I drive the street from the Ambers neighborhood, wouw Im nervous, of course I am today I ask the parents of my beautiful girlfriend if they allow me to marry there daughter. I have my one arm on the wheel my another is like a support for my head, I look arround and came across the lamp post, yeah the lamp post wehre Rachel and I kissed after the play, this was just an magical moment. Í arrived at the driveaway, I see light whats comming out from the living room, I park the truck and take a deep breath, in and out, okay Chloe you wehre at Rachels house a million of times, of course never because of this, girl get youre shit together, you love her and want to spent the rest of youre life with this girl.

"Dont worrie sweetie, all will go alright" I hear the voice from my dad and look to my right, hes sitting next to me in the truck, I smile and say unsure "you think" my dad look at me and say lovley "Of course sweetie, you and Rachel are together for this long, build up a life together, you really think they diddnt see this comming, I saw this comming and Im so happy for both of you Chloe, FOR YOU CHLOE!" I have water In my eyes, I wish I could hug him, I look him in the eyes and say "Thanks Dad, I love you so much" he smiles at me and was gone.

Okay time to make this I think to myself, I grap my key open the door and hop out, very carefully I close the door and start walking, in very slowely steps, I start to play arround with my keys and I feel how closer I get to the Amber house the more nervous I get. You get this Chloe, you love Rachel, Rose is so nice she will be happy but James, what if he say no, he was not a fan from me wehn Rachels first brought me to hers, but I have to say after these years I think he has accept me, okay Chloe dont stress yourself, you will see how it will going, I try to calm myself and stand now in front of the entrance door.

I ring the bell and hear footsteps, men I was never this nervous, not even wehn I had to be on the stage and had to performe the tempest with Rachel, the door open and Rose open the door for me "Oh hello Chloe what a nice suprsie, please come in" Rose say to me frendly like always, I smile say warmley but nervous "Thanks" and step in, we going in the direction of the living room wehre James already sit in his chair reading a book "look James who come by" Rose say to her Husband, James look up from his Book he spot me and say "Oh hello Chloe, what a nice suprsie" I really should have call them and say that I come today I think and we wehre in the living room. "Do you want anything to drink?" Rose ask me, if I could choose I would kill for a beer or a good cigarette "Just a water, thanks" I say, Rose noods and going to the kitchen "So where is our daughter on this evenning Chloe?" James ask me and I say "shes at home, I....I wantet to talk with you....about...ähm...something" yeah the last part I really fucked up, great Chloe "Its nice wehn you stop by Chloe, with or without Rachel" Rose say to me, give me the water and we all sit down.

"So Rose and James, how was youre day?" I try to make small talk to break this ice "It was an very lovley day thanks" Rose say simple back "it was a lot to do in the offiice today" James say, I look at both of them, shit I start to sweat, keep cool "youre okay Chloe?" Rose ask me, FUUCK I take a sip of my water "honestly I have to ask you something" I say in the best way I could, Rose and James look at me. "I and Rachel are together now since....since a time and I really love youre daughter very much" Rose and James look at me with big eyes, I see how Rose grap James hand "and she loves me very much and we build up a life here, she makes my day better and I mean each day" god I really take forever, just do it Chloe just do it! "I WANT TO ASK IF YOU'RE GIVE ME YOUR BLESS THAT I CAN MARRY RACHEL!" I nearly scream beacuse Im so nervous.

Rose and James look at each other smiling, I follow there moves, does this mean I was good, Is this a yes or smile they beacuse they think I made myself an Idiot. "Chloe this was very sweet, even if you didn't have to be loud" James say, I look at him with my Im sorry face "we really found this soo adorbale Chloe, we didnt tought you be like this" Rose say now to me, CAN YOU PLEASE SAY YES OR NO AND NOT BE LIKE THIS I scream in my mind and then the words came "of course you allowed to marry our dautghter Chloe, you are already a family member" James say and I start to sink in the chair with a smile yees I made it I think very relieved "Oh Chloe" Rose say, stand up and we hug, even James and I hug, it was an very happy and relieved moment for me. After we made a bit small talk I leave the house and get in my Truck, I check my Phone and see Rachel textet me and called me, I smile big.


End file.
